Lacunosa Town
Lacunosa Town (Japanese: カゴメタウン Kagome Town) is a town in the northeastern area of the Unova region. To the west of Lacunosa Town is and to the east is . To the northeast of Lacunosa Town lies the Giant Chasm, which is a location that has affected the residents of the town greatly for many years. Slogan Methodical and Orderly (Japanese: Kagome is a woven triangle.) The Lacunosa legend A long time ago, it is said that a large meteor came from the sky containing a . It was said that at night the monster would appear in the town along with the cold winds and take away humans and Pokémon to eat them. Eventually, the residents of the town surrounded Lacunosa Town in a wall to keep the monster out and a rule was then set on the town that forbade anyone from leaving at night and encouraged people to stay in their homes. Even though Lacunosa residents claim to no longer believe this old story, they still stay inside of their houses at night and the walls remain standing to this day. Places of interest Pokémon Center Inside Lacunosa's Pokémon Center is a girl who will give the player a Gracidea if a fateful encounter is shown to her. The girl on the second /first floor can tell the player what Pokémon were on their team at the time they earned a particular Gym Badge if the player agrees to show her that Badge. Executive's house The house on the northeastern part of the town's walls is home to a businessman. In , due to business trips during the week, he only appears on Sunday nights. In , he appears everyday. He gives the player one Berry from a range of Berries, some of which are not commonly found in Unova. Demographics Pokémon Black, White, Black 2, and White 2 Lacunosa Town has a population of 16. Poké Mart In Black and White, the upper cashier's whole stock is always available since the player can only visit Lacunosa after entering the Hall of Fame. | }} | }} | }} : 7 }}| : 8 }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items near the northwest corner of the town (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Trainers Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Hugh works as the 's Multi Battle partner in this battle. If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Hugh Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Lacunosa Town |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Hugh Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Lacunosa Town |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 Hugh Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Lacunosa Town |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |color1=3B3178 |headcolor1=5D478B |bordercolor1=380474 |color2=42526C |headcolor2=687C97 |bordercolor2=212121 |class=Team Plasma |name= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Zinzolin.png |class2=Team Plasma |name2= |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Plasma Grunt M.png |game=B2W2 |location=Lacunosa Town |prize= |pokemon1=2 |pokemon2=2}} | style="margin:auto" | |ability=Levitate |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=male |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Snatch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Punishment|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Screech|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=male |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Air Cutter|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Acrobatics|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Mean Look|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Poison Fang|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} | style="margin:auto" | |ability=Weak Armor |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Clear Smog|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Body Slam|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} Appearance In the anime Lacunosa Town appeared from Jostling for the Junior Cup! to Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! as the site for the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Its main landmark seems to be the big stadium where the Junior Cup is held. It is there that briefly reunited with , who temporarily joined . Ash, , , and Dawn arrived in Lacunosa Town after spending some time at Cynthia's villa in Undella Town. Also visiting the town to participate in the Junior Cup were Trip, Georgia, and Burgundy. Besides the competing s, the stadium was visited by member Caitlin, who battled Cynthia in an exhibition match. Unova League Alder also attended the event as a battle with him was one of the prizes given to the winning Trainer. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Lacunosa Town in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Grass|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=2/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=002/076}} |type=Psychic|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=41/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=033/076}} Trivia * Lacunosa Town is the only town in the known Pokémon world whose citizens' schedule changes dramatically based on the time of day. * In , Professor Juniper directly mentions the possible origin of the name "Lacunosa," deriving the origin from lacunosus and describing the cloud type as a formation that resembles "a net or a fence," while relating that origin to the reason for the walls around Lacunosa Town, designed to keep away. Name origin Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Unova locations Category:Towns de:Tessera es:Pueblo Ladrillo fr:Entrelasque it:Fortebrezza ja:カゴメタウン zh:籠目鎮